The Down Side To Everything
by Flash the cat
Summary: After finding the perfect bike path for running, Sonic decides to take a break and enjoy a nice super sonic run. However after being treated horribly by the people around him, Sonic wonders why on earth he saves them in the first place.


The Downside To Everything

"Are we there yet Tails?"

"We're almost there Sonic, just be patient."

The hedgehog groaned. Patience was never one of his strongest attributes. The two mobians were flying high above the clouds in the Tornado. While Tails was monitoring the gadgets in the cockpit, Sonic was laying casually on one of the planes wings.

"I still don't see why I couldn't have ran there." Grumbled Sonic as he folded his arms.

"There" was none other than a bike path, stretching for miles and miles. Sonic happened to discover It while on one of his daily runs. The bike path was accustomed to his running speed, allowing Sonic to let out all of his energy without worrying about turns or stops. Plus with the nature stretching upon each side of it, it was hard for Sonic to resist the urge to run there.

"Said hedgehog" flicked an ear.

"Tails common I'm _really_ bored!"

Tails winced at Sonic's whine.

"For the hundredth time Sonic! We're almost there!" Tails began to fiddle with his new computer he installed into the plane. He slid his fingers across the screen coming up to many different sites.

"Isn't this cool Sonic? I installed an internet link in the plane's memory so that we can find out what's going on in the world wherever we are!" beamed Tails.

Sonic was the opposite of impressed.

"Well why can't we just bring your laptop with us?" asked Sonic.

Tails glared back at the hedgehog. "Cause you broke it!"

Sonic held his hands out in defense. "It wasn't my fault! The stupid shift key wasn't working!"

"So you had to spin dash it?" desperately asked Tails.

"Pretty much yeah…" Sonic gave a sly grin. He then leaned back on his arms in order to get a peek of Tails new gadget.

"Uh…Tails?"

"Yeah Sonic."

"Why did you glue our Ipad into the controls?"

Tails grunted in response.

Sonic guessed that this was the best time to shut his mouth.

xxxXxxx

The tornado lowered down slowly, just a bit higher than the passing trees.

"Hey Sonic temperature today is 73 degrees with no wind and no clouds! Perfect for a run!" said Tails.

Sonic squinted behind him examining the clouds.

"I don't know Tails. I've got a bad feeling in my quills. I think it's going to rain today." said Sonic.

"Sonic look at the sky, it's clear and beautiful. The internet says those cloud will blow away. You really should trust it. You know some of the best whether experts run programs on the internet" Tails resumed flying.

Sonic shrugged "Alright." The hedgehog stood up suddenly. "Here! This is the place!" Sonic grinned.

Tails lowered the Tornado down to the path.

"Okay Tails! I'll be back at 5:00!"

Tails spun the Tornado around allowing Sonic to land.

"Bye Sonic! Have a good run!" Tails waved at him.

"Will do! See ya Tails!" said Sonic. He returned the wave until the tornado flew out of sight.

Sonic looked at the bike path before him. It was a small path with two sides that allowed humans to bike through easily without hitting each other. It was surrounded by large trees and green grass. The hedgehog tapped both shoes on the pavement for good luck and smiled.

"Alright! Here! We! Go!"

Sonic broke into a fast paced jog. Enjoying the sensation of the wind rapidly hitting his face Sonic sped up. The scenery changed with his every step as he continued on. He needed this more than everything else.

Sonic smiled listening to the wind. But then something else caught his ear. The hedgehog glanced to his left watching two mildly obese people walk by. He hadn't seen anybody on this path before and preferred the feeling of being the only one there. Maybe those were the only people on the path.

Sonic could only hope as he continued with his run.

xxxXxxx

The trees gradually spread out along the path allowing the golden sunshine to warm up Sonic's fur.

However Sonic was more annoyed at the moment. Having ran into too many people all day he was not in the best of moods. He had to pass them constantly when they were in his way and had to be careful not to crash into anybody.

At the moment he was right behind a person in a biker outfit. Sonic repeatedly had to glance away from the sight in front of him. It was just _too_ gross.

Biker outfits are just excuses to wear spandex.

Unable to take the sight anymore Sonic veered off the path, and slowed down to a certain spot. It was a stone bench over looking a lake. Sonic hadn't seen any wildlife on his run. Probably due to the massive amounts of people scaring them away. Sonic sat on the bench and watched the ducks swimming around in the pond. The cobalt hedgehog was fascinated by wildlife. Considering he wasn't feral, NonSapients interested him. They were so simple, so gentle, and so peaceful.

"NO KILLER! NO!" screamed a lady.

That was enough to signal Sonic that something was coming. But before he could react a large Pitbull tackled Sonic and bit through one of his head spikes. The cobalt hedgehog screamed as the massive dog shook him around like a chew toy. Within the last shake Sonic heard some thing snap as he was tossed to the ground. Sonic scrambled to stand up and quickly ran away from the pitbull. While running back on the bike path he quickly glanced back to see the damage. A part of his head spike had been bitten off. Sonic ran it off while repeating in his mind: 'Please grow back! Please grow back!' His thoughts were jostled by a high pitched wailing. It sounded like a poor wounded soul who had just read their first poorly written Slashfic. Sonic broke away from his concentration. Opening his eyes he quickly dodged a short stocky Scotsman playing the bagpipes.

"Sorry!" Apologized Sonic.

Irish cussing answered Sonic as he tried to focus on speed. The burn in the young mobian's legs was not what he wanted at the moment. Sonic had started to burn out his energy too fast. All the frustration he had to deal with was really affecting his run. He wasn't able to let out all his energy all at once either. This only making even more frustrated. Everyone was on his path!

"NYAAAHHH" Sonic yelled pushing his energy to his maximum trying to let everything out at once. Breaking the sound barrier and speeding as fast as he could. But this would not last. Sonic realized he was on the wrong side of the path, he was going too fast. Sonic panicked when he saw the upcoming biking team. He was certainly going to crash. At this point in his speed he couldn't turn, he couldn't stop, he couldn't jump. A pot hole was coming up if he could trip in it and fall over he could redirect a spindash. Spindashing while he was running could send him flying into the bikers before he could change direction. It was his only choice.

'Worth a shot' thought Sonic.

As soon as the pot hole came up he irregularly stepped in it causing him to fall over and summersault. He had one second before crashing. Adjusting his falling, Sonic quickly spindashed away from the bikers. Cussing and yelling echoed from them. Sonic quickly broke from his spindash and focused on where he was landing.

"Bed of flowers! Please be a bed of flowers!" Sonic opened one eye.

Rocks

"Great…"

The cobalt hedgehog crashed into a collection of jagged rocks, bounced up in the air, and then landed again. At the moment he was a spiky super ball. Eventually Sonic stopped bouncing and landed on his face.

"Aughh" moaned Sonic as he lifted his head up.

He had landed on a beach to the left of the bike path. The waves, however beautiful, had not done a very good job of eroding the gigantic rocks into sand. Sonic carefully tried to stand up but was shocked by the pain throbbing from his ankle. It wasn't that bad, considering he had worse crash landings. But it still hurt. Sonic turned his ankle around. Luckily for the mobian it wasn't broken, just sprained, but the run home would be awful. Sighing, the cobalt hedgehog took his communicator and began to call Tails.

"I GOT IT! I GOT IT!" yelled a voice.

"What the…Mmmfh!" A muscular collage student had crashed into Sonic while trying to catch a Nerf ball. Sending Sonic into the ocean.

"AHHHHH!" screamed Sonic. The hedgehog flailed his arms, panicking as water started to fill up his lungs. His weight dragged him down lower and lower. The salty water burned his eyes and choked him as he began to drown.

'So this is how it's going to end.' thought Sonic as he sank lower. The fear of drowning consumed him. Sonic said his prayers as he finally gave up to the ocean. But instead of sinking lower he felt something underneath him.

Sand

The hedgehog stopped screaming and stood up. He was only up to his knees in water. Feeling completely embarrassed with his ego completely busted: Sonic decided to look for his communicator. He found it on the ocean floor crackling with electricity.

Short Circuited. Great…

"AWWW! FOR CHAOS SAKE! WHY DOES THE WORLD HATE ME!" Sonic screamed to the sky. Sonic stopped realizing everyone on the beach was staring at him. If Sonic's ego was alive at the moment, it would need medical attention. The soaked hedgehog silently limped away from the crowds of people at the beach and returned to the path. Sonic then realized he had to walk all the way back home with a sprained ankle.

It was going to be a long day…

xxxXxxx

Things couldn't be worse for Sonic. The cobalt hedgehog had limped nearly a mile, and wasn't even close to Tails house. His everlasting frustration grew more and more as people biked past Sonic seeming to taunt Sonic at how slow he was walking. As he got jostled by some bikers he couldn't help but think about Shadow's attitude towards humans. The ebony hedgehog was completely antisocial, trying to avoid everybody if possible.

"People are the downside to everything." Sonic remembered him saying. "They ruin everything in life as they try to survive their selves. Theyare the downside to everything."

Sonic at first didn't believe this. He had always loved making humans smile. Their reaction after he would rescue them made him feel great. But being treated like this made Sonic think of how ungrateful and cruel they could be. But they couldn't be all that bad right?

Another slow biker bumped into him. Screaming: "WATCH IT! YOU SLOW HEDGETURD!" as he slowly passed him. Sonic couldn't take it anymore! He was going nowhere with his slowness! He would have to just run his sprain off no matter how painful it was. Sonic sped up wincing every time he stepped on his right foot. But the passing of every biker was enough to keep him running. Sonic continued to run down the path as he ignored the pain in his ankle.

xxxXxxx

Sonic continued to gain speed as he ran faster and faster down the highway. Already of the path and on the road Sonic began to make his way to Tails house. His ankle had felt better. It was no longer stinging him with a sharp pain every time he stepped, and it was now used to running. Sonic crashed through the sound barrier seeming to glide on the side walk. But then as he was sprinting at supersonic speeds he felt some thing his head. Something small, round, and wet. The hedgehog glanced up at the sky. Dark storm clouds gathered above him and blocked the sunset. Another rain drop hit him hard on the head.

"Weather experts. My Foot!" Sonic grumbled.

The rain continued to pelt Sonic like hard sharp rocks. Going at super sonic speeds while having rain drops hit you is equal to the feeling of somebody shooting you with a BB Gun. The hedgehog growled. He could make it past the rain. He only had one mile to go. He could outrun the storm. A single raindrop fell from the sky and jabbed itself in Sonic's right eye.

"Ahh!" Sonic quickly covered his eye with his hand. The rest of the rain drops hit him hard. Sonic lost his focus and turned his bad ankle inward, reinjuring it. Sonic screamed as the pain doubled in his ankle causing him to fall over and scrape himself as he rolled to a stop.

"Owww!" Sonic groaned and winced as he tried to pick himself off the ground. The pain was too much to handle. He slumped back down on the side walk in defeat. The sound of a truck horn blasted through his ears. Sonic lifted his head off the ground. The truck sped past Sonic and splashed a puddle of mud at the injured hedgehog. Demented laughing followed as the truck sped out of sight.

Nope Sonic wasn't having a good day…

xxxXxxx

Tails anxiously glanced outside his window.

"Sonic hasn't come back yet…I hope he's okay…" said Tails. The fox changed the channel on the TV reassuring himself that his friend was fine.

As if on queue, "Said Hedgehog" opened the door and dramatically slammed it shut. He then proceeded to the kitchen tracking mud everywhere. Tails stood up.

"Sonic are you okay? What happened to you?"

Sonic slammed the door of the freezer after grabbing an icepack.

"PEOPLE! THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED!" The injured hedgehog limped to the chair next to Tail's couch and sat down.

"I'm guessing your run didn't go so well…" said Tails.

Sonic applied the ice pack to his reinjured ankle, hissing as the cold ice pack touched his sprain.

"GEE YA THINK!" snapped sonic.

Tails shrank back into the couch, feeling hurt by his brother's sudden anger. Sonics ears flattened against his head as he realized how he was treating Tails. He sighed.

"I'm sorry buddy…It's just that I had a bad run. Those stupid humans ruined it! I've been yelled and cussed at all day! They never helped me out when I needed it! They are so ungrateful! People really are the downside to everything…" Sonic slumped back into his chair.

"Well then why do you save them?" asked the twin tailed fox.

Sonic's Eyes widened at this question.

"I don't know…Maybe It's because…They need me…and I can't ignore that you know. Every life is sacred and worth something…And I can't just let them die. They need someone who can help them, and I feel like I'm that person." Sonic smiled as he thought of all people he had saved or rescued. They were grateful to his acts of courage and sacrifice. Seeing them smile was the brightened up his life. Sonic yawned as he reminisced his memories.

Tails smiled. "You must be tired huh?"

Sonic stretched. "Yeah…" He stood up and grabbed his ice pack. "I'm going to hit the hay. Allright buddy?"

"You sure?" asked Tails who seemed disappointed.

"Yeah I'm Exhausted. After what I've been through today I could use some rest. Goodnight Tails!" Sonic made his way through the hall and into the guest bedroom.

"Allright… I guess I'll have to eat all these Chili Dogs by myself…While I watch the Fast and the Furious alone…" Tails sighed. "I'm not even that hungry…" he grinned.

Never before had a hedgehog ran so fast with a sprained ankle.

"What are you waiting for?" said Sonic. He grabbed a chilidog and sat next to Tails.

"Push Play! Push Play!" Sonic smiled and Tails chuckled.

Just like people life has It's ups and downs. But you can't let that get in the way of living. For every life is sacred.

Sonic took a bite of his Chili Dog while watching the massive Explosions on TV.

And every moment of life is special.

The End

Authors note/: Finally I finished this. Got the idea on one of my most frustrating runs on my favorite bike path. I figured "Why not let some imaginary characters suffer for once? They don't fight back."

Constructive Criticism Excepted: Tell me how to improve my stories! :P

If you read plz Review! Thanks! oFTo

~Flash


End file.
